An Eternity of Black
by Itsallablur
Summary: So who did leave Darien the pen? This is a sequel to "A World of White" so it might help if you read that first.


Title: An Eternity of Black  
Author: Invision  
Rating: R (violence and of course, dark content :)  
Summary: So who did leave Darien the pen? This is a sequel to "A World of White". It would probably help if you read that first.   
Disclaimer: I don't own "The Invisible Man" or any of the characters. I'm not making any money off of this.   
  
Note: Thanx to my great beta reader, liz_Z. All hail the queen of grammar!  
  
  
  
An Eternity Of Black  
  
  
I left Fawkes the pen.   
  
I admired the Official. He was respected by a lot of his employess and co-workers. He was noticed and recognized at work. I, on the other hand, have never been noticed. When I walk down the halls no one knows who I am. They know me as "the Official's little helper". If I didn't come dressed in a suit, they'd probably think I was the janitor. I admired the Official's power. He is the one person who has always made me feel needed.  
  
But what he did to Agent Fawkes.... I can't imagine what Fawkes must have gone through , and I don't care to.   
  
I knew the Official wasn't concerned about Darien as a person. I have access to all the paperwork concerning Agent Fawkes. There were notes on Fawkes' attitude toward the gland and the Agency. There were detailed notes and files on the gland's development and condtion, but there were no notes on Fawkes' mental or physical health unless it concerned the gland. I knew the Official did not like the fact that Fawkes was not a willing participant. He was here strictly because of his need for the counteragent. I knew that he wanted the gland implanted in an experienced agent who was willing to abide by all his rules.   
  
I never thought he would be this drastic.   
  
The Official had given Agent Fawkes and Agent Hobbes the weekend off, knowing that Fawkes would be coming in for a shot during that time. At first, the Official was going to simply remove the gland so he could implant it in another agent, but Claire wanted more than the gland. She wanted to watch Darien as he progressed through each stage of the madness. She said it was the "perfect opportunity" to do the research. The data would be useful in the future.  
  
I saw Darien when he entered the Agency yesterday to get his injection. He said good morning and I returned the greeting. I watched as he walked away from me, knowing what was going to happen. I didn't make an attempt to warn him. For that I can never forgive myself.  
  
Claire injected Darien not with the counteragent, but a sedative. I stood by the Official with my mouth shut the entire time, just like I always do. I watched as he was thrown into the padded cell by two unfamiliar agents.  
  
On to the pen. I only went in once. Just before Fawkes went into Stage 5, according to the Keeper. An agent went in before us to sedate him with a tranquilizer gun. I asked if I could go in with the Keeper. I said I was curious. I was surprised when the Official agreed to let me go.   
  
I was nervous upon going into the padded cell. The mere mentioning of that room has always sent a chill down my spine.   
  
When the Keeper, the Official, and myself entered the room, Fawkes was laying on his back. She began checking his vitals and she drew some blood. When she pulled back his eyelid to observe the condition of his eye, I saw up close for the first time what the madness really did to Fawkes. Even in unconsciousness the anger and hate was clearly visible in that crimson stare. It chilled me to the bone.  
  
I had my hands behind my back the entire time, concealing the pen. I made sure I was the last to exit. I dropped it as close to the wall as I could. It was unnoticeable from the window, but I was sure Fawkes would find it. I knew that if he was able to escape the jacket he would try to hurt someone, but I couldn't help thinking he deserved a little revenge.  
  
It was the Keeper whom he attacked. The same agent who had gone in before us had gone in to sedate Darien for what was to be the final time. He was well into the 12th hour of the Stage 5 madness. He used two darts just as before. I thought he was unconscious myself. I didn't even think he had found the pen.   
  
But the moment Claire was by his side, he uncrossed his arms and stabbed her with the pen. The agent in the room with her was caught off guard. Fawkes pushed her face-down onto the floor and jumped on top of her. He just kept stabbing her. Again and again and again. The agent tried to grab Darien and pull him off, but he turned around and stuck the man twice. Then he went right back to the Keeper. The entire time he was either laughing or screaming. I don't know for sure which.  
  
The Official yelled at the two agents in the observation room to stop him. He and I both knew the guns both of them were carrying were not tranquilizer guns. I guess the Official thought he had all the information he needed.   
  
They two agents stood in the doorway and began firing. Fawkes was hit three times, twice in the chest and once in the abdomen. I saw his blood splatter onto the wall behind him. I turned around and was sick on the floor.   
  
I watched as the Official ran to the doorway of the padded room. I couldn't hear what he said, but I could hear one of the agents inside say "She's gone" over the intercom This told me he had asked about the Keeper. I heard another muffled question from the Official and I heard the agent say "He's still alive."  
  
I turned to look into the blood-stained room once more. The once solid white floor was covered in angry red stains. Fawkes was covered is both Claire's and his own blood. The rise and fall of his chest was spontaneous He was dying.   
  
The agent called to the Official. Fawkes had something he wanted to say. I was a little surprised to see the Official go inside to find out what it was he had to say.  
  
It was barely audible but I heard it .  
  
"See you in Hell, Charlie." And then there was a soft laughter. I've never heard a laugh that sounded so evil. I will never forget that laughter as long as I live.   
  
I hate myself for being a participant in this sick experiment. I had to chance to stop it from happening, but once again I let the Official intimidate me into silence.  
  
What if I had warned Darien? What if I had alerted Agent Hobbes? Would he have saved Darien? God knows he would have tried. He doesn't even know yet. He doesn't know that his partner died only a few hours ago. He doesn't know about the Official and Claire's treachery. I have to tell him. I cannot let the Official lie to him. The question is, what is Robert going to do when I tell him? I'm sure he will want to make the Official pay for what he has done. I don't know whether or not he will hold my silence against me. I just hope he understands that I never wanted this for Fawkes.   
  
I better go tell him now. The Official is going to call him in soon to tell him his doctored version of what happened. I can't let that happen. I won't let the Official keep me silent. I think it's time Charles Borden finally got what was coming to him.   
  
  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
